AIM KH ROLEPLAY 2
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: this one really has nothing to do with the first one but oh well its still funny. plz review.


**teddysback23** (9:17:39 PM): **we find sora in his room asleep as always**

**doortolight57** (9:18:20 PM): **kairi bust through saying " Sora you lazy bumm wake up!"**

**doortolight57** (9:18:33 PM): **through the door**

**teddysback23** (9:18:57 PM): **sora lifts head up sleepily "kairi what the hell? im fucking sleeping here" goes back to sleep**

**teddysback23** (9:19:14 PM): **throws foot ball at her**

**doortolight57** (9:19:28 PM): kairi:**"aaaw come on sora wake up!"**

**teddysback23** (9:19:54 PM): **throws shoe at her "shut the hell up would ya!"**

**doortolight57** (9:20:05 PM): nina:**(my moms here!)**

**teddysback23** (9:20:10 PM): lisa:**(OOPS!)**

**teddysback23** (9:20:12 PM): lisa:**SORRY**

**doortolight57** (9:20:18 PM): nina:**(its ok)**

**teddysback23** (9:20:32 PM): lisa:**(back to the story!)**

**doortolight57** (9:20:40 PM): kairi:**"no now wake up" starts pushing him**

**teddysback23** (9:21:07 PM): **grabs teddy bear while kairi is pushing him "i wuv you you cute fuzzy teddy bear!"**

**teddysback23** (9:21:13 PM): **makes out with teddy bear**

**doortolight57** (9:21:42 PM): kairi:**"you know that could be me..." she said turning around**

**doortolight57** (9:21:53 PM): nina:**(awkward)**

**teddysback23** (9:22:00 PM): lisa:**(yeah...)  
**

**teddysback23** (9:22:14 PM): unfortunately sora didnt hear kairi because hes and idiot and hes half asleep.**turns head to kairi "shut up would ya! im having a moment with my teddy bear!"**

**doortolight57** (9:22:19 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (9:22:21 PM): Lisa:**k**

**teddysback23** (9:22:49 PM): **little does kairi know is that sora is half asleep therefore he is doing weird and odd things**

**doortolight57** (9:25:32 PM): kairi:**"um sora what are you doin?"**

**doortolight57** (9:25:40 PM): nina:**( im back lol**

**teddysback23** (9:25:44 PM): lisa:**(nice) **

**doortolight57** (9:25:51 PM):

**teddysback23** (9:25:59 PM): **sora doesnt hear kairi therefore does not respond**

**doortolight57** (9:26:35 PM): kairi**"sora! "pushes him off the bed**

**teddysback23** (9:27:26 PM): sora:**"WHAT! im tryin to sle- Oh hey kairi! why are you in my room and how long have you been here?"**

**doortolight57** (9:28:00 PM):kairi: **"...long enough to know you dont want me here" starts to walk away**

**teddysback23** (9:28:10 PM):sora: **"NO DONT GO!"**

**doortolight57** (9:28:19 PM): nina:**(what am i doin?)**

**teddysback23** (9:28:25 PM): lisa:**( i have no idea)**

**doortolight57** (9:28:48 PM): kairi:**"why your sleeping " she stops in the middle of his room**

**doortolight57** (9:29:16 PM): nina:**(im truggleing at what to say here lol)**

**teddysback23** (9:29:38 PM): sora:**"i WAS sleeping but then you woke me up... but i dont mind!"**

**teddysback23** (9:29:49 PM): lisa:(yeah me too)

**doortolight57** (9:30:18 PM): kairi:**" ok then want to go for a walk?" she says turning around stareing at him with a smile**

**teddysback23** (9:30:34 PM): sora:**"yeah but...can you get outta my room for a sec?"**

**doortolight57** (9:31:11 PM): kairi:**"ok " turns around and leaves while closeing the door behind her.**

**teddysback23** (9:31:38 PM): **sora gets ready and while brushing his teeth, he notices some fur on his lips...Oo**

**teddysback23** (9:31:49 PM):sora: **"k kairi you can come back in"**

**doortolight57** (9:32:02 PM): kairi:**"ok" walks in**

**teddysback23** (9:32:16 PM):sora: **"say do you know why i have fur on my lips?"**

**doortolight57** (9:33:11 PM): kairi:"**...ummmm... you kinda were makeing out with your bare"**

**teddysback23** (9:33:33 PM):sora: **"what the fuck!are you shittinme?" **

**doortolight57** (9:33:34 PM): **bear**

**doortolight57** (9:34:20 PM): kairi:**" uh no in your sleep you were doing that lol it was quite entertraining and sai that could be m... nvm lets go sora."**

**teddysback23** (9:34:47 PM):sora: **"wait! you said that could be who?"**

**doortolight57** (9:35:06 PM): kairi:**" no one lets go its a full moon tonight!"**

**teddysback23** (9:35:17 PM):sora: **"not til you answer me!"**

**doortolight57** (9:36:10 PM): kairi:**" do i have to?"**

**doortolight57** (9:36:54 PM): nina:**(ya there?)**

**teddysback23** (9:37:21 PM): sora:**"yeah you have to"**

**teddysback23** (9:37:26 PM): lisa:**(ya im here)**

**doortolight57** (9:37:49 PM): nina:**( o ok )**

**teddysback23** (9:38:01 PM): lisa:**(go on with the story!)**

**doortolight57** (9:38:08 PM): kairi:**" I... i said..."**

**teddysback23** (9:38:19 PM): sora:**"im waiting..." **

**doortolight57** (9:38:54 PM): kairi:**"Isaidthatcouldbemeoneday!" she in one breathe**

**teddysback23** (9:39:27 PM): **luckily for her soras an idiot so he didnt hear a word she said.**

**doortolight57** (9:39:40 PM): kairi:**"sora?"**

**teddysback23** (9:39:41 PM): sora:**"its k kairi you dont gotta tell me i was just kiddin with ya!"**

**doortolight57** (9:40:07 PM): **'good id be to embaressed' kairi:"thanks sora"**

**teddysback23** (9:40:16 PM): sora:**"no problem lets go for a walk"**

**doortolight57** (9:40:45 PM): kairi:**"ok ..." 'maybe i should tell him'**

**teddysback23** (9:40:53 PM): **go for a walk**

**teddysback23** (9:40:58 PM): **at the park**

**teddysback23** (9:41:06 PM):sora: **"so howz life kairi?"**

**teddysback23** (9:42:06 PM): lisa:**(are you there?)**

**doortolight57** (9:42:44 PM): kairi:**"good and you?" 'tell him you idiot !' she starts blushing and shakes her head**

**doortolight57** (9:42:54 PM): nina:**(yeh im slow at typeing lol)**

**teddysback23** (9:43:00 PM): sora:**"good just here..."**

**teddysback23** (9:43:22 PM): sora **sees old woman crossing the street**

**teddysback23** (9:43:30 PM): **runs towards her **

**doortolight57** (9:43:44 PM): kairi:**"sora what are you doing!"**

**teddysback23** (9:43:51 PM): sora:**"stop you old hag!" beats her with a cane "take that!"**

**teddysback23** (9:44:27 PM): sora **walks towards kairi "sorry bout that but that woman is a threat to humanity!"**

**doortolight57** (9:45:06 PM): **.. kairi:"what?"**

**teddysback23** (9:45:18 PM): sora:**"nevermind..."**

**doortolight57** (9:45:23 PM): kairi:"**how is that?"**

**teddysback23** (9:45:34 PM): lisa:**(howz what?)**

**doortolight57** (9:46:02 PM): nina:**(kairi talking in other words say like how is that old lady a hag)**

**teddysback23** (9:46:15 PM): lisa:**(oh ok?)**

**doortolight57** (9:46:32 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (9:46:35 PM): sora:**"she just is! now where do you wanna walk to?"**

**teddysback23** (9:46:37 PM): lisa:**(k)**

**doortolight57** (9:47:31 PM): kairi:**"the beach!" she says jumping up and down in excitement**

**teddysback23** (9:47:49 PM): sora:**"k fine with me my pimpett!"**

**doortolight57** (9:47:52 PM): nina:**(im back dude wats up with the old lady?)**

**doortolight57** (9:48:07 PM): kairi:**"...ha ha ha ok."**

**teddysback23** (9:48:07 PM): lisa:**(honestly i just have issues with old women)**

**doortolight57** (9:48:18 PM): nina:**( um ok lol0**

**teddysback23** (9:48:24 PM):

**teddysback23** (9:48:34 PM): **walk to the beach**

**teddysback23** (9:48:48 PM): sora:**"hey kairi..."**

**doortolight57** (9:48:56 PM): kairi:**" yeah?"**

**teddysback23** (9:49:05 PM): sora:**"i have an important question to ask you..."**

**teddysback23** (9:49:20 PM): sora:**"the way you answer could change our lives forever..."**

**doortolight57** (9:49:22 PM): kairi:**" yeah you can tell me anything?"**

**doortolight57** (9:49:47 PM): nina:**(o god lisa your stupid but im gonna go along with it.)**

**teddysback23** (9:50:03 PM): lisa:**(ahahahaha im cracking up over here. )**

**teddysback23** (9:50:10 PM): sora:**"will you...**

**doortolight57** (9:50:13 PM): kairi:**"um yeah what is it..." she says blushing**

**teddysback23** (9:50:34 PM): sora:**"will you point me to the little boys room cuz i gotta pee really bad!"**

**doortolight57** (9:50:57 PM): kairi:**"wah..." she said her hopes shot down.**

**teddysback23** (9:51:13 PM): sora:**"please? i gotta pee really bad!"**

**teddysback23** (9:51:21 PM): **sora sniffles help the poor**

**doortolight57** (9:51:56 PM): kairi:**"sora i lo... go to the right its near the coconut tree"**

**teddysback23** (9:52:08 PM): sora:**"ok! thanks!"**

**teddysback23** (9:52:11 PM): **goes pee**

**doortolight57** (9:52:31 PM): kairi:**'gosh i wish i could tell him'**

**teddysback23** (9:52:59 PM): **comes back sora:"ok sorry bout that but like i alwayz say when nature calls...answer it!"**

**teddysback23** (9:53:17 PM): sora:**"now what were you gonna tell me before you told me it was by the coconut tree?"**

**doortolight57** (9:54:02 PM): kairi:**" nothing " 'why do you keep say ing nothing tell hin dagit !'**

**doortolight57** (9:54:14 PM): **dangit8**

**doortolight57** (9:54:16 PM):

**teddysback23** (9:54:18 PM): **lisa appears on screen with an important message for nina**

**doortolight57 (9:54: 36 PM): nina:"yeah whats up lisa?"**

**teddysback23 (9:54:38 PM): "nina! omg help i gotta go pee but i dont know where the bathroom is!"**

**doortolight57** (9:55:05 PM):nina"**to the right next to the coconut tree lol"**

**teddysback23** (9:55:29 PM):lisa: **"ok thanks!" (now back to the story again)**

**doortolight57** (9:55:38 PM): nina:**someones got bladder problems lol**

**teddysback23** (9:55:48 PM): lisa:**do not!**

**teddysback23** (9:55:59 PM): sora:**"so if its nothing then why were you gonna say it?"**

**doortolight57** (9:56:10 PM): kairi:**"sora who was that?" she with a questionable expression on her face**

**doortolight57** (9:56:22 PM): **said**

**teddysback23** (9:56:44 PM): sora:**"i honestly dont know... but like i said if it was nothing then why were you gonna say it?" **

**doortolight57** (9:57:16 PM): kairi:**'say it!'**

**teddysback23** (9:57:46 PM): sora:**"im waiting..."**

**doortolight57** (9:58:50 PM): kairi:**"sora i..." nina walks in the back round saying " im an asassin blood i have danceing skeletons in my room kissig each others cheeks!" **

**doortolight57** (9:59:10 PM): nina:**(gosh i love that line)**

**teddysback23** (9:59:53 PM): **lisa walks to nina "woohoo lets party! but first we gotta let the people know what she says otherwise they is gona be mad..."**

**doortolight57** (10:00:34 PM): nina:**"o ok fine" walks away**

**teddysback23** (10:00:56 PM): **sora: "now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"**

**doortolight57** (10:00:56 PM): **"who are those people!" kairi says**

**teddysback23** (10:01:28 PM): **sora: "i dont know but they are freaks!"**

**doortolight57** (10:01:45 PM): lisa and nina:**we love you sora**

**teddysback23** (10:02:05 PM): **sora: " ok..."**

**doortolight57** (10:02:10 PM): nina:"**now shut up and start asking questions again so we can party!"**

**teddysback23** (10:02:34 PM):lisa:"**yeah! we gotta party with skeletons that kiss each others cheeks cuz we are assasins!"**

**teddysback23** (10:02:49 PM): **sora: "well if yall would stop interrupting we wouldnt have this problem!"**

**teddysback23** (10:03:00 PM): **sora: "ok now what were you gonna say kairi?"**

**doortolight57** (10:03:07 PM): nina:"**o sorry" shuts up**

**teddysback23** (10:03:33 PM): **sora waits for kairi to answer and wants to poke her with the cane from the old hag for fun**

**teddysback23** (10:04:37 PM): **lisa grabs popcorn**

**doortolight57** (10:04:51 PM): **"sorailoveyou!" she said covering her mouth with her hand ' o my gosh did i really just say that' **

**doortolight57** (10:05:18 PM): kairi:**" i got to go!"**

**doortolight57** (10:05:34 PM): **she says getting up and walking away**

**teddysback23** (10:05:39 PM): **sora grabs kairi "just where do you think you are going?"**

**doortolight57** (10:05:51 PM): kairi:**" i dont know !"**

**doortolight57** (10:06:06 PM): nina:**( aaaaaw gimme popcorn lisa!)**

**teddysback23** (10:06:08 PM): sora:**"hmm well i say we ask that chick eating the popcorn to share!"**

**teddysback23** (10:06:23 PM): **gives nina popcorn there ya go!**

**doortolight57** (10:06:57 PM): nina:**sora go away! and keep talking to kairi you idiot!**

**teddysback23** (10:07:15 PM): **sora: "sorry gosh all i wanted was some popcorn..."**

**teddysback23** (10:07:24 PM): **sora: " so kairi..."**

**doortolight57** (10:08:03 PM): kairi:

**doortolight57** (10:08:12 PM): kairi:**"...what..."**

**teddysback23** (10:08:22 PM): sora:**"i didnt quite hear what you said..."**

**teddysback23** (10:08:36 PM): sora:**"but i thought i heard you say that you love someone..."**

**doortolight57** (10:09:12 PM): kairi:**"...that someone is you..." she trys to pull away**

**teddysback23** (10:09:38 PM): sora:**holds tighter " im not suprised..."**

**teddysback23** (10:09:44 PM): sora:**"because i am one smexy beast!"**

**teddysback23** (10:09:54 PM): lisa:**(jk ppl that didnt happen)**

**teddysback23** (10:10:03 PM): lisa:**(here is the real thing)**

**doortolight57** (10:10:08 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (10:10:14 PM): lisa:**(k)**

**teddysback23** (10:10:27 PM): sora:**holds tighter "why are you trying to pull away?"**

**doortolight57** (10:11:21 PM): kairi:**" i dont know scared you wouldnt like me"**

**teddysback23** (10:11:37 PM): sora:**"kairi ive wanted to tell you this for the longest time..."**

**doortolight57** (10:11:43 PM): nina:**(gosh i love this one! so cute!)**

**teddysback23** (10:11:47 PM): lisa:**(hehe)**

**doortolight57** (10:11:56 PM): kairi:**"what..."**

**teddysback23** (10:12:19 PM): sora:**"you got a little somethin something on your lip"**

**doortolight57** (10:12:46 PM): kairi:**"what ?" turns around.**

**teddysback23** (10:13:00 PM): sora:**"just kidding gosh your so nervous"**

**teddysback23** (10:13:15 PM): sora:**"now about the you liking me business..."**

**doortolight57** (10:13:23 PM): kairi:**sigh " yeah i guess i am lol"**

**doortolight57** (10:13:35 PM): kairi:**"... what about it..."**

**teddysback23** (10:13:53 PM): sora:**"i now realize my true feelings for my teddy bear"**

**teddysback23** (10:14:04 PM): lisa:**(jk once again)**

**doortolight57** (10:14:10 PM): nina:**(lol**

**teddysback23** (10:14:11 PM): lisa:**(here is the real thing again)**

**teddysback23** (10:14:34 PM): sora:**pulls her into a hug "i...uh...um...**

**doortolight57** (10:14:51 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (10:15:03 PM): lisa:**(gosh just keep leaving me you butt nugget)**

**doortolight57** (10:17:42 PM): nina:**(well bugging me non stop cause igot to do something im lucky im even talking to you!)**

**teddysback23** (10:17:52 PM): lisa:**(oh...)**

**doortolight57** (10:17:57 PM): nina:**(lol)**

**teddysback23** (10:17:58 PM): lisa:**(back to the story)**

**teddysback23** (10:18:04 PM): lisa:**(its your turn)**

**doortolight57** (10:18:54 PM): kairi:**blushes and closes her eyes while wrapping her arms around his waste " yes... what is it?"**

**teddysback23** (10:19:41 PM): sora:**"i...uh um...OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! kisses her **

**doortolight57** (10:19:58 PM): kairi:**'O MY GAWD!'**

**doortolight57** (10:20:27 PM): **kisses back**

**doortolight57** (10:20:44 PM): nina:**(aaaaaaaaaaaw how sweet)**

**teddysback23** (10:20:54 PM): lisa:**(yep)**

**teddysback23** (10:21:23 PM):lisa: **now they would have stayed like that forever but everyone needs this thing called oxygen and they unfortunately ran out**

**teddysback23** (10:21:38 PM): lisa: **ADVERTISEMENT are you tired of running out of oxygen when you are in the middle of a passionate kiss?**

**doortolight57** (10:21:52 PM): ninas**(what are you doing?**

**teddysback23** (10:22:38 PM): lisa:**then you should go to waldos. they have tons of oxygen there and for a limited time only it even comes with some chapstick so call 1-800-OXYGEN **

**teddysback23** (10:22:49 PM): **end of advertisement**

**teddysback23** (10:22:54 PM): **sora pulls away**

**doortolight57** (10:23:29 PM): kairi:**"s...sora" she says gathering her breathe**

**teddysback23** (10:23:38 PM): sora:**"yeah...?"**

**doortolight57** (10:24:44 PM): kairi:**"I ... i hate you!" slaps him "dont ever try taking advantage of me like that again!" walks away**

**teddysback23** (10:25:07 PM): sora:**"geez she was the one who said she loved me..."**

**doortolight57** (10:25:10 PM): nina:**(just kidding)**

**teddysback23** (10:25:19 PM): lisa:**(omg thank goodnesss!)**

**doortolight57** (10:25:20 PM): nina:**(now for the real thing)**

**doortolight57** (10:25:28 PM): nina:**(lol)**

**doortolight57** (10:25:33 PM): nina:**(had to)**

**teddysback23** (10:25:42 PM): lisa:**(captain underpants salutes you!)  
**

**doortolight57** (10:25:56 PM): nina:**(thank you on with the roleplaying**

**teddysback23** (10:26:12 PM): lisa:**(WAIT!)  
**

**teddysback23** (10:26:18 PM): lisa:**i need more popcorn!  
**

**doortolight57** (10:26:18 PM): nina:**(what?**

**teddysback23** (10:26:26 PM): **goes for more popcorn**

**doortolight57** (10:26:27 PM): nina:**fine ill wait)**

**teddysback23** (10:26:40 PM): lisa:**okay continue**

**teddysback23** (10:26:48 PM): lisa: **sniffs popcorn "aahhh steamy!"**

**doortolight57** (10:26:50 PM): nina:**(see what i have to deal with pretty much every day?)**

**teddysback23** (10:26:59 PM): lisa:**(shut up!)**

**doortolight57** (10:27:13 PM): nina:**(lol its you turn by the way)**

**teddysback23** (10:27:44 PM): lisa:**(no you were the one who said "sora i hate you" you know the rest!)**

**doortolight57** (10:27:51 PM): nina:**(ill say my part again)**

**doortolight57** (10:28:00 PM): kairi:**"s...sora?"**

**teddysback23** (10:28:04 PM): sora:**"yeah?"**

**teddysback23** (10:28:35 PM): lisa:**(OMG I LUV PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN 1 & 2! JACK SPARROW IS HOT!)**

**doortolight57** (10:28:50 PM): kairi:**" I love you!"she said by accidentaly pushing them bouth down to the ground**

**teddysback23** (10:29:07 PM): sora:**"i love you too"**

**doortolight57** (10:29:08 PM): nina:**(omg i know right jack is hottie von hottie pants)**

**teddysback23** (10:29:16 PM): lisa:**(i know! he is smexy!)**

**doortolight57** (10:29:31 PM): nina:**(hehehe were geeky)  
**

**teddysback23** (10:29:43 PM): lisa:**(speak for yourself! jk)**

**doortolight57** (10:30:12 PM): kairi:**"sora remember the drawing we did together when we were younger ?"**

**teddysback23** (10:30:20 PM): sora:**"yeah what about it?"**

**doortolight57** (10:30:32 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (10:30:33 PM): lisa:**(gosh how many times is the drawing used in these fanfics?)**

**teddysback23** (10:30:45 PM): lisa:**(yeah me too i need more snackage!)  
**

**teddysback23** (10:32:58 PM): lisa:**(back with a sandwich and pretzels)**

**doortolight57** (10:33:37 PM): nina:**(o who cares its cute! and yo know it)**

**doortolight57** (10:33:54 PM): nina:**(i have white rice)**

**teddysback23** (10:33:56 PM): lisa:**(true)**

**teddysback23** (10:34:01 PM): lisa:**(aww lucky!)**

**doortolight57** (10:34:21 PM): nina:**(on with the story)**

**teddysback23** (10:34:26 PM): lisa:**(k)**

**doortolight57** (10:34:51 PM): kairi: "**did you see it by any chance?"**

**teddysback23** (10:35:07 PM): sora:**"yeah but i have a question..."**

**doortolight57** (10:35:14 PM): kairi:**"yes"**

**teddysback23** (10:35:28 PM):sora: **"why did you put riku's face instead of yours?"**

**teddysback23** (10:35:36 PM): lisa:**(hehe this time im not kidding)**

**teddysback23** (10:35:42 PM):lisa: **( of am i?)**

**teddysback23** (10:35:46 PM): **or**

**doortolight57** (10:35:54 PM): nina:**"(o gosh i thought you were serious!)  
**

**doortolight57** (10:36:14 PM): nina:**(you better be kidding)  
**

**teddysback23** (10:36:26 PM): lisa:**(gosh nina we're best friends i think you should know by now that i would do something stupid at the right moment)**

**teddysback23** (10:36:32 PM): lisa:**(yes i am kidding)  
**

**doortolight57** (10:36:57 PM): nina:**(yeah thats true lol on with the story!)**

**teddysback23** (10:37:02 PM): lisa:**(k)**

**teddysback23** (10:37:14 PM): sora:**"no i havent seen it"**

**doortolight57** (10:37:50 PM): kairi:**"why dont you go see it and ill be at the paopu fruit tree waiting ok?"**

**teddysback23** (10:38:09 PM): sora:**"are you gonna dump something over my head again little girl?"**

**teddysback23** (10:38:21 PM):sora: **"cuz if you are i shall have my revenge!"**

**doortolight57** (10:38:53 PM): kairi:**"no i promise just go look"**

**teddysback23** (10:39:06 PM): sora:**"k but can you come with me?"**

**doortolight57** (10:39:19 PM): kairi:**"um ok"**

**teddysback23** (10:39:24 PM): sora:**"kool"**

**teddysback23** (10:39:31 PM): **go to the secret place**

**doortolight57** (10:39:40 PM): kairi:**me?"**

**teddysback23** (10:39:59 PM): **looks at the drawin-( OMG I LUV THE CHEEtAH GIRLS! jk they're ok)**

**doortolight57** (10:40:17 PM): nina:**( um ok lol)**

**doortolight57** (10:40:47 PM): nina:**( keep goin lisa with the story)**

**teddysback23** (10:41:02 PM): lisa:**(gosh dangit i am if you gave me a chance for once in life!)**

**teddysback23** (10:41:04 PM): lisa:**(jk)**

**doortolight57** (10:41:16 PM): nina:**(lol go!)  
**

**teddysback23** (10:41:23 PM): **looks at the drawing "wowzas kairi!"**

**teddysback23** (10:42:06 PM): lisa:**(jk i like the word wowzas ok but since that sounds geeky and old manish i shall change it!)**

**teddysback23** (10:42:25 PM): **looks at the drawing turns to kairi "i luv it."**

**doortolight57** (10:42:55 PM): **"thats good!" she smiles her genuine smile for him**

**teddysback23** (10:43:11 PM): sora:**"yeah i mean our tic tac toe drawing was da bomb!"**

**teddysback23** (10:43:20 PM): sora:**"thanx for showing it to me!"**

**doortolight57** (10:43:28 PM): nina:**(LISA!)**

**doortolight57** (10:43:40 PM): nina:**(IM GONNA SOCK YOU!)**

**teddysback23** (10:43:43 PM):lisa: **(what! tic tac toe rules)**

**teddysback23** (10:43:46 PM): lisa:**(bring it!)**

**doortolight57** (10:44:01 PM): nina:**(O ITS ALREADY BRUNG!)**

**teddysback23** (10:44:17 PM):lisa: **(brought you idiot! get your grammer straight! jk)**

**doortolight57** (10:44:34 PM): **(kAIRI:WILL YALL STOP BLABBERING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**teddysback23** (10:44:49 PM): **lisa:shut up foo!**

**teddysback23** (10:44:58 PM): lisa:**(go on nina!)**

**doortolight57** (10:45:17 PM): kairi:**" UM TIC TAC TOE!" **

**teddysback23** (10:45:30 PM): lisa:**(psst your in caps)  
**

**doortolight57** (10:45:44 PM): kairi:**"no the other drawing with me and you!"**

**teddysback23** (10:45:54 PM): sora:**"oh"**

**doortolight57** (10:45:57 PM): nina:**(brb)**

**teddysback23** (10:46:04 PM): sora:**"well geez you couldve been more specific!"**

**teddysback23** (10:46:44 PM): sora:**looks at the drawing 'oh great she probably erased it and wants to strap me to an old man and make him tell me about the old times...'**

**teddysback23** (10:47:18 PM): lisa:**(psst nina we should finish this up.)**

**doortolight57** (10:47:20 PM): nina:**(wah?)**

**doortolight57** (10:47:35 PM): nina:**(yeah thats what im tryin to do!)**

**teddysback23** (10:47:41 PM): lisa:**(oh ok)**

**teddysback23** (10:47:45 PM): lisa:**(well hurry up!)**

**doortolight57** (10:48:06 PM): kairi:**"well do you see anything different?"**

**teddysback23** (10:48:22 PM):sora: **"yea-wow great artwork you know what!"**

**doortolight57** (10:48:24 PM): nina:**(my fingys hurt!)**

**doortolight57** (10:48:50 PM): kairi:**"what?"**

**teddysback23** (10:49:04 PM):sora: **"i love my teddy bear..." **

**doortolight57** (10:49:11 PM): kairi:

**doortolight57** (10:49:31 PM): nina:**(and this is why we cant finish the story i rest my case)**

**teddysback23** (10:49:43 PM): lisa:**(sorry fine let me finish...)**

**doortolight57** (10:49:49 PM): kairi:**(lol)**

**teddysback23** (10:50:08 PM): **sora and kairi made out the end**

woot now me and nina can go paarrrttyyy! i dont think this one was as funny as the other one but it was late at night and we were tired and our fingers hurt. gosh give us some credit. jk well thanks for reading our story! plz review.


End file.
